


All Through The Night

by RoseisaRoseisaRose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Like Literal Fluff, Post-Game, and that's about it, this story involves many fluffy blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseisaRoseisaRose/pseuds/RoseisaRoseisaRose
Summary: Annette is Dimitri's wife, his sanctuary, his literal queen. She also, evidently, is an unrepentant blanket thief.Written for the Felannie discord drabble challenge; this week's prompt was "Cold."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Annette Fantine Dominic
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	All Through The Night

Dimitri had spent the night in worse conditions. He had spent the night in just about every terrible condition he could think of – trapped in a snowstorm with only his cloak for shelter, injured so badly the Faerghus winds seemed to rip directly through him, stuck wandering the ruined cathedral instead of sleeping for reasons he never really knew and now could not possible explain. He had never complained. It was the life of a warrior, the life of a soldier, the life of a king to take what he was given, and in truth, he barely even noticed most of the time. So it was very strange that the cold would bother him tonight.

It was probably because Annette looked so incredibly comfortable, next to him. The contrast reminded him that cold existed.

She had somehow managed to tangle herself up in every blanket and quilt that they had piled on their large bed. They piled high around her, and she’d pulled one over her head so only the top of her hair was poking out, wildly red in the dim light of their room and already sticking out at odd angles he knew she would complain about in the morning. The first time she had done this, Dimitri had been legitimately worried she would suffocate under wool and down before morning. But now, worry – his near constant worry, she was so small and so fragile and the world seemed hellbent on hurting her – had morphed into a new emotion. A strange emotion.

Annoyance.

He tugged on the edge of one of the blankets, trying to unspool it enough to cover at least one of his legs. Annette didn’t budge. Dimitri frowned, and yanked a bit harder on the quilt – not too much, he was always wary of his own strength, but enough to roll Annette and her blanket pile a little closer towards him. Annette reached out and grabbed the edge of the blanket in her sleep, her fists tightly clutching at the top layer.

Annoyance melted away when he looked down at her face. Annette was not a peaceful sleeper. Sometimes she screwed her eyes shut so slightly it was almost a grimace, and she kicked and thrashed around even when she swore the next day she hadn’t been dreaming, and she stole all the blankets. But Dimitri smiled, all the same, looking down at her. She looked like a saint, in the eerie glow of the moonlight, one of those fierce saints of his childhood that delivered vengeance and justice in equal measure and always seemed just out of reach. She clutched the blanket in her sleep and she was in reach and she was real, and Dimitri could hardly believe it.

He still wanted a blanket, though.

“Annette,” he whispered, softly, although waking her was kind of the point. “Can I please have some of the covers? Any of them?”

“Mmm?” she asked, barely waking as she blinked up at him. “Sure, darling.” Annette cycled through terms of endearment without settling on any favorite. Dimitri liked them all equally.

She flipped over, taking her stockpile of quilts with her.

“Annette,” Dimitri repeated gently, if slightly more loudly. “That’s the wrong direction.”

“Hmm?” Annette murmured again. “Oh.” She flopped back towards him, surprisingly agile considering he still couldn’t tell if she was awake, until she fell into him, nestling flush against his side.

Or she would be, if it weren’t for the seven layers of blankets.

“That’s better,” she agreed sleepily, and this time Dimitri didn’t try to pull her back from sleep as she drifted away again. Dimitri sighed and flung an arm around her, pulling her closer to him and shutting his eyes. He could get another blanket – he was a king, he could get as many blankets as he wanted – but he was starting to suspect she’d just steal that one, as well, eventually. But if clutching Annette for heat in the most comfortable palace in the continent wasn’t exactly the night Dimitri had signed up for, it was still certainly better than sleeping in the snow.

Much better.

Annette pressed her head deeper against Dimtiri’s chest, and he smiled as he drifted off to sleep. Maybe he could just ask for socks for his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title makes it sound like I'm rebranding as a wholesome smut writer, but in reality I just really like Cole Porter songs, and I'm sorry for the inevitable disappointment my Cole Porter enthusiasm always brings.
> 
> [ Find me on twitter! ](https://twitter.com/Rose3Writes)


End file.
